On The Couch
by sylar1610
Summary: AU No Sanctuary, No Abnormals . Ashley Magnus is an ordinary college student, after a car accident that may not have been an accident she is forced to she Therpist Will Zimmerman. Can he save her with Love?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Sanctuary. If i did Ashley would still be alive.

On The Couch

Ashley Magnus sat in the waiting room of the Therapist that the stupid jugde had forced to attent for therapy sessions. She didn't belong their she thought to herself, therapy is for crazies and suicidal people and she was neither of them at least according to her. Now if you asked her friend and roommate Kate Freelander she might tell you something different, that what she told the cop the night of the accident or what Ashley called an accident.

_'Stupid Jugde, i'd much rather been tossed in jail for reckless endangerment then talk aboutme feeling to some Therapist' _she thought. She looked at the other people in this room, one was some goth chick and the other was some teenager. The Goth lit and cigerette and began smoking but the recption stopped her. "Excuse me but " she said pointing to the no smoking sign.

The goth stuck out her pierced tongue and extinguished it on her tongue. The receptionist turned to Ashley and said "Dr. Zimmerman will see you know Ms. Magnus". '_Finally ' _Ashley thought '_The sooner i see this guy the sooner i can leave'_

Ashley walked down the hall and to the room with Dr. William Zimmerman imprinted on the window. She opened the door and looked around. It was what she expected, a friendly open envirnment with large window that the sunlight poured through. There were several picture and comemerents on the walls several of with were dipolmas. It even came with a couch and chair sitting opposite the couch.

In that chair sat a man in his late 20's whom she assumed was Dr. Zimmerman. He seemed nice enough, nice shirt, messy hair, glasses. In High school he was probable the shy kid that no one really noticed or bothered.

"Are you Dr. Zimmerman?" Ashley asked. "Yes, are you Ms. Magnus?" he asked politely. "Yes but Ashley fine" she replied. " So Dr. Zimmerman " she began. "You can call me Will" he interupted. "So Will, were do we begin" she said smiling.

"Were do you want to begin ? " he asked. " I don't want to be here " Ashley said "I don't care what anyone say I didn't try to kill myself, it was an accident"

"Your refering to the car accident you and your friends were in last week" he said. "Well duh, what other accidents have i been in " she replied snarkly. Instead of being offended Will simply said "In their statements to the police your friends who were in the car with you at the time indictated that you saw the car coming towards you but instead of hitting the breaks you pressed the excelorating"

"Well I was drunk, it's not like i could tell the difference" she said angrily. "Your friend Kate Freelander told the police that when you saw the car coming towards you, you got a strange look in your eyes, and your other friend Henry Foss said that when he tried to stop you, you pushed down of the gas harder" he said.

"Yeah well they were drunk too, they couldn't have known what they saw" she said. "Why were you drinking so much that night" he asked calmly. "It was Friday, i was starting my weekend" she said. "According to your friend you don't usually go out on a friday night, so what made last friday so special? he asked

"Nothing, i just needed to unwind after a long week" she said plainly. "Why did you need to unwind after that week" he asked. "That none of your business" she said annoyed at the question he was asking " Isn't this usually the part when you asked which one of my parent abused me"

"You seem like a well adjusted young women, so i don't think either of your parents abused you, if you don't want to talk about the accident we don't have to, this time is about you" he said "We can talk about whatever you want"

"Really " she asked. "Of course we can talk about the weather or movie if you want" he said "How about we talk about your friends if that alright with you".

"Fine" she said "So who do you want to talk about first Henry or Kate? ". "Why don't you start with who you met first" Will said.

"That be Henry, we meet when we were kids, he moved to the house next to me with his uncle B.G. He and my mom were old friend and me and Henry became got friend, we had the whole Joey and Dawson thing except without the romance, we've always been just friends, he's like a brother to me" she said thinking fondly on her friend.

"And Kate" Will asked. "Me and Henry went to Old City University 2 years ago, he studing computers and i'm studing zoology, anyway I got this roomate, she was messy, blunt and Stubburn so as you can imagine we became the best of friends, then she meet Henry, they became friend and the rest is history".

"I notice you didn't mention your Father " Will said. "Oh well, he abandoned my mom while she was pregnant with me, so she raised me nearly single handed except for B.G. Keeping an eye on me when mom was at work. He worked as a repairman and had a lot of free time so was able to babysit me while mom was at work, she was a doctor at the Old City General, Now she's the Head of the Hospital.

"Well maybe he knew he'd be a lousy dad, thought he was doing what was best for you" Will said. "That bastard did what was best for him, but how could you understand" she said angrily.

Will seemed surprised by this outburst "Actually Ashley I do you understand you, I never knew my father either" he said solomnly. Ashley turned to look at him and knew this wasn't something he told all his patients. "My mother raised me by herself until a camping trip we took when i was 6" he said. "What happened ?" Ashley asked.

"She was killed by a wolf, I would have been too if a park ranger hadn't arrived when he did, I was taken in by my grandparents, They recently past away" he said checking his watch.

Ashley was speechless, she felt so much sympathy for the man in front of her. "It appears our time is up" he said "Same time next week". Ashley agreed to this and left.

As she made her way back to her dorm she was deep in thought. She couldn't stop thinking about Will and how he opened up to her. Why had he done it, was it some mind game to gain her trust so she'd opened up to him, no something insode her told her that he was telling the truth and it wasn't some Jedi mind trick her was playing on her.

Her train of thought was interupted by her phone ringing. It was her roomate Kate. "Hey Ashley how was your meeting woth the shrink" Kate asked. "It was fine" she said. "So when's your Lobotomy" Kate asked jokingly. "Shut up" Ashley said. "So are you going back next week or are you going to play hokey" Kate asked.

Ashley thought about this for a moment before replying "Yeah i think i will go back"


	2. The Truth

The Truth

Over the weeks Ashley continued to return to Will for Theraphy. Although they didn't talk about her instead they began a friendship. They talked about hobbies, favourite movies, Ashley even talked about the pet Gerbil she had when she was 8 called Damien.

Once after talking about there favourite movies Ashley asked "Aren't you suppose to ask about my feeling and stuff like that". "Do you remember what i said to you during our first session, this time is aboiut you, we can talk about whatever you want" he replied.

"You know a lot of people think Psychology isn't a real science and is just a bunch of Jedi mind tricks" she said. "Well you know 80 years people thought going into outer space was a fools dreams and 150 years ago people said that Flying machine were impossible and 600 years ago they thought the world was flat, so to people who say psychology is not a real science i say to them skeptics have been proven wrong before"

Ashley was impressed, Will really cared about his job and he was very protective of it. "So what made you want to be psychiatist?" Ashley asked. "That's kind of personal" Will said. "So are the questino you ask me" Ashley responsed

Will smiled as an idea formed in his head "Quid pro quo Ashley if i tell you the answer will you tell me the truth about the night of the accident?" he asked. Ashley hesitated for a moment but her curiousity got the better of her.

"Alright but only if you go first" she said. "Well after my mothers death i got sent to grief conselling and they help me get over the my mothers death and then i decided i wanted to help other in that same situation so i became i psychiatist" he explained.

Ashley smiled and said "That a really good story, to bad it's a lie, if you don't want to tell then we can just go right back to talking about movie but don't insult my intelligent by telling me a lie"

"I'm not lying that the truth" he said. "I'm leaving" Ashley said getting up and heading to the door. Will was hesitent to tell the real story behind it but he had already told her about his mother's death and he felt odd at ease whenever he was with her. He never felt that way around others, he felt he could trust her.

She was about to open the door but was stopped when he said "Ashley wait". She turned around and looked at him. Will sighed and began "It happened a few years after my grandparents took custody of me, i was the only child in there care, my cousin Amber was also, her parent, my Aunt and Uncle died in a car crash a few years before my mother died. She was like a big sister to me, we really loved each other. One day when she was 16 and I was 10 she came into my room gave me a big hug and told me no matter what she loved me. She went back into her room and about a minute later i heard a gun shot. I ran in a saw her laying on the floor in a pool of her own blood with a gun in hand and a bullet in her head".

Ashley gasped and Will took off his glasses and wiped away a tear and continued "She killed herself and for month afterward i thought to myself was there anything i could have done to stop it, i thought if i became a psychiatist maybe i could help other and prevent them from killing thmeselves like Amber".

Ashley was speechless. Will got up and walked over to his desk and took one of the photos from it and brought it over to Ashley. He sat down next to her on the couch and handed the photo.

There were four people in it looking very happy. There was an old couple who looked very kind and caring. The man whom Ashley assumed was Will's grandfather had identical glasses to Will. The old woman looked very gentle and sweet. Their was a kid about 9 whom she assumed was Will because he had the same glasses and messy hair. Next to young Will was a teenage girl ,Amber. She was very pretty with chocolate brown hair and electric blue eyes. She looked so happy, Ashley wonder how a person who looked so happy could commit suicide.

Neither of them spoke for a few minute after that. Finally Ashley broke the silence by saying "Well you kept your part of the deal so i guess i have to keep mine".

Like Will before her she sighed and said "The truth is the crash wasn't an accident but it wasn't a suicide attempt at least not completely,i don't know what i was doing that night i was upset and angry and i wasn't thinking clearly, I think i better start at the beginning. Do you remember me telling you I never knew my father well that was a half truth. I've never met the man but i know who he is. His name is John Druit"

Ashley took a deep breath before continuing " It started the day of the accident, i went to visit my mom and she was crying after watching a news report about a British criminal being transfored to the US for execution. I asked her why she was upset and she told me the prisoner being sent here to be killed was my father. Apperently they met and fell in love at Oxford back in my mom old country. She was studing to be a doctor and he was studing to be a profiler. He was obsessed with the Jack the Ripper case. Any in the months he was courting my mom there were these murders. Prostitutes were being murdered in the exact same still as in the Jack the Ripper case. The police were unable to find the copycat killer, however a friend of my mom from Oxford named James Wilson was able to piece together that led to Druit. He was found guilty and sent to jail. It was at this time my mom found out she was pregnant with me, so she came to America to get away from Druit"

Will took a minute to absorb everything he had just been told before saying "That doesn't explain the accident". "I found out my dad was a serial killer "Ashley said "They called him Jack the Ripper Jr. I was confused, i didn't even know who i was anymore, my father is evil, am i evil"

Will laughed at ridiculousness of the notion and said "Ashley your one of the nicest people i've ever met, sure you may be a little guarded but their no way you could ever be evil, and if you don't believe me ask Henry or Kate"

Ashley smiled apon hearing how highly he thought of her and asked "How can you be so sure ?. "Because " he said " That whole Nature vs Nuture argument forgets one key factor that makes us who we are, the choices we make".

With that there session that week ended and they left feeling much better about telling the other something they'd kept secret for so longed and felt their trust of each other and their relationship deepen


	3. Unexpected Meeting

Unexpected Meeting

Ashley left Will's ofice and headed back to campus. She could stop wondering about Will. Part of her wanted to know more about him and wished they had more then one session week. _'Maybe if i ask him he'll give me another session a week' _she thought.

At first she wasn't to keen on going to theraphy but now she actually looked forward to seeing Will once a week, sometime it was the highlight of her week. She felt so at ease in his office, with him.

When she got back to her dorm room she saw her roommate Kate laying on her bed holding her phone. "Hey Ash, Henry just texted to see if we want to go and get a drink tonight" she said. "You do remember that last time i went out drinking with you I nearly killed us all and had myself sent to theraphy or did the car crash damage your brain" she replied.

"All the more reason for you to go out, otherwise you'll never want to hang out again and become a boring old cat lady, besides you don't seem to mind theraphy esspecially with Will" Kate said with a wink.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ashley asked. "It's just for the past few weeks all you've talked about is Will" she said. "So what he's a friend" Ashley said defensively. "I also hear you moan his name in your sleep, very pleasuable moans" she said smiling like a Cheshire Cat.

Ashley was mortify, sure she'd been having a few sex dreams about Will but Kate had heard her moaning his name. She thought quickly "You must be hearing things, you should gte your hearing tested" Ashley said.

"Geez, If i didn't know any better i'd think you were in love with the guy" Kate said. Ashley said nothing only blushed, Kate saw this and said "Oh my God you are in love with him aren't you".

"I don't know, maybe" she said. "But you like him right, i mean 'like' like him " Kate asked. "Yeah I do, he so nice and smart and very protective of what he cares about, and he's so understanding" she said smiling.

"But what about your whole no dating policy" Kate asked. "Well usually the guys i met are either wimps or jerks but Will he's not he's different" she said "Do you think he knows i like him ?"

"No, most guys can't tell when a girl like them, take Henry for example" Kate said. Ashley thought about her friend who was hopeless when it came to women and knew Kate was right. "So what do i do about Will" Ashley asked.

"Come out with me and Henry tonight, get as drunk as the Irish on St. Patrick's day and have sex with a total stranger, then in the morning if the feeling are still there, then their real, if not you were just horny" Kate said.

Ashley knew Kate would kept begging her to go out so to save time arguing, she agreed and got ready. They met Henry outside the local bar and headed in. After their second round it was Ashley's turn to buy so headed up to the counter and got the a surprise.

"Will" she exclaimed seeing her theraphist buying a drink . "What are you do here?" she asked. "My girlfriend Meg broke up with me so i'm here to get my mind off her" he said "What about you why are you here?"

"I'm here with my friends, why don't you join us?" she asked. "I don't want to intrude" he said. "Come on, my friends would love to meet you, beside are you really going to sit in a bar and drink alone?" she said. "Alright" he said.

Ashley pratically dragged Will over to her friends. "Will theses are my friends Henry and Kate, guys this is Will" Ashley said. "Hi" they said. "I've heard a lot about you guys" he said. "All lies i assure you " Kate said. "Ashley could i talk to you for a minute in private? "Sure" Ashley said.

They got up and headed to the woman's room. "Wow you weren't kidding, no wonder you never miss a theraphy session" Kate said. "What should i do?" Ashley asked. "Just stick to the original plan, if he like you then he'll get jealous" Kate said.

They returned to the table but Ashley didn't feel in the mood to seduce some stranger. The only man she wanted to be with was Will but she knew it was too soon after his girlfriend broke up with him and she didn't want to be a rebound, so instead she sat next to Will and they enjoyed each others company that night.

Henry seemed to be getting quite nervous and stop talking to or making eye contact with Kate. Finally Kate decide she'd had enough and took matters into her own hands.

"I think it my turn to buy a round" Henry said using it as an excuse to leave the table. Kate stopped him by saying "Henry, I know you have feelings for me, I know it, you know it, Ashley knows it, Will just met us and he knows it so why don't you just man up, get over here and Kiss me already"

Henry said nothing but practically ran over and began to make out with Kate. '_Get a room, just not my room' _Ashley thought. "I've been waitnig for that all night" Kate said when the finally seperated. "Do you want to get out of here? " Henry asked. Kate smiled and turned to Ashley and said "I wouldn't make it back tonight, room's all yours".

With that Henry and Kate practically ran out of the bar leaving behind Ashley and a very confused Will. "Does this happen every week with your friends" he asked.

"Henry's had a crush on Kate ever since he met her, Kate likes him to but was waiting for him to ask her out, course he didn't even know she was interested so i guess Kate got sick of waiting and took matters into her own hands" Ashley explained. "So happened with your girlfriend?"

"Meg and I dated for the past 3 years, were even thinking about moving in together but recently we've begun to drift apart and early this week we had this big fight and she left, she said it was my fault, she said I cared more about my patient than her" he explained.

"That horrible" Ashley said. "No she's right, i did focus more on my patients than on her, not that it's there fault it's my fault" Will said. "Will" Ashley said "Relationship ending is like a rock being wore away by the sea, it happens little by little until it completely wore away".

"Thanks for the support" he said. "What about you is their anyone special in your life you haven't mention in our sessions?" he asked. "Well their is this one guy, he's nice and smart and understanding but he doesn't even know how i feel about him" she said

"Have you tried telling him?" Will asked. "I'm sure he doesn't feel the same way" she said. "How do you know, after all didn't what just happened between your two friends teach you anything" Will said. Ashley thought about this and realised he had a point.

They changed they subject and began to talk and drink and have a good time but after about an hour Ashley decided to head back to her dormroom and Will decided to be a gentleman and escort her home.

While they walked to the Dorms Ashley was deep in thought before coming to a decision. They reached her door and Will said "I had a great tonight". "Me too, listen Will do you remember telling that i should tell the guy how i feel, well i've decided that action speak louder than words so" she said before pulling him into a Kiss.

Rather than fight against it they embraced each other. Suddenly Will fearing what he was doing pulled back. "I'm sorry Ashley I can't" he said. "Can we at least talk about this?" Ashley asked. "Alright but not know, tomorrow in my office a 6, when were both sober, goodnight" he said

Ashley went into her room and although the night didn't go exactly as she planned she didn't regret tha kiss and was hoping for the best tomorrow.


	4. Heart Break

Heartbreak

Ashley was both dreading and excited about her meeting with Will today. Part of her knew that he would tell her that a relationship between them would never work out because they are doctor and patient and thing like that never work out. But a larger part of her was hoping that he would tell her he feel the same way about her and wants to give this relationship a try.

After classes that day she began to head over to Will office but was stopped by Kate. "Hey Ash, Henry and me are go to see a movie tonight so you have the room to yourself again, tell me did you and Will hit it off or did you stick to the plan" she asked. "That none of your business, but I am going over there now to talk to him" she said.

"Good luck, i hope things work out between you two" She said heading off to Henry. Ashley began to head to Will's office. She reached the building where he worked and up to the office with the name Zimmerman. She knocked on the door and Will opened it. He was talking on the phone.

"Alright i'll see you later" he said before hanging up. He and Ashley sat down and looked at each other. "So" Ashley said. "We need to talk" he replied. "About the kiss last night" she finished.

"Ashley , that kiss was a mistake, we can't see each other, were doctor and patient, things like this never work out, and i already have a girlfriend" he said calmly. "What " was all Ashley could say. "That was Meg on the phone, she wants to try again and give our relationship a second chance" he said. Ashley was speechless.

"If you feel uncomfortable with me as your therapist i could have you reassigned to another doctor" he suggested. Ashley didn't want another doctor, she wanted Will. "No" she said. "Are you ok " he asked. Ashley faked a smile and said "I'm fine". She turned and left.

Ashley was heartbroken, she felt like her whole world was crashing down. She wanted to cry but held back the tries. In her throat she felt like she was drowning. How could this be happening. She ran back to her room and went to the hiding spot under Kate's bed and pulled out a bottle of vodka.

Meanwhile Will headed back to his apartment. Despite trying hot to he couldn't get his mind off Ashley, he wanted to pretend that she had taken what he said well but he saw through her facade and knew that he had broken her heart and the guilt was crushing.

But he felt something else stronger than the guilt, it was a strange warmth that flowed throughout his body whenever he imagined her face. He beautiful blonde hair, her sparkling blue eyes, her smile that lit up a room.

Will had never felt such feeling about a patient but then again he had never had a patient quite like Ashley. She was so brave and strong and fearless, sure she was a bit cocky and guarded but Will saw through her and knew she had a big soft heart but didn't want anyone to see it but Will saw it.

He opened his apartment door to find Meg sitting on the couch with a bottle of wine and two glasses on the table. "So how was work" she asked pouring them out a glass of wine each. "Work was fine" Will said sitting next to her. "To Us" Meg toasted and drank her glass of wine.

Will followed suit. When he was finished he closed his eyes and began to kiss Meg. When he pulled out he opened his eyes and saw Ashley sitting in Meg's place. "What are you doing" she asked. "I don't know " he replied. "Think about it" she said.

Will looked at Ashley face and had a revelation, he knew what he had to do. "Will" he heard Meg say. This pulled him out of the fantasy. "Are you ok Will" Meg asked "You seemed to be in your own little world".

"I'm fine Meg, i need to go you can let yourself out" he said getting up in a hurry and heading for the door "Wait, Will where are you going" she asked. "To fix the biggest mistake of my life" he said running out the door.

He ran to Old City University and headed for Ashley's dorm all the way hoping and prying that she would give him a chance, maybe the Fates will help him, but then again the Fates have never been know for their generiousity.

He ran to her dormroom and started banging on the door and shouting "Ashley". After a few seconds the door swung open. '_It's not locked, that's weird'_ he thought.

He walked into the room and saw a sight that nearly stopped his heart beating. Ashley laying unconsious on the floor with an empty bottle of vodka in one hand and sleeping pills in the other.

He ran over and checked her pulse while calling an ambalance. It was weak and she wasn't breathing. "911, their a girl , she's overdose on vodka and sleeping pills, her pulse is weak and she not breathing" he said terrified. He gave them the details and began to preform CPR.

"Come on Ashley" he said compressing her chest "Don't die on me". She was unresponsive. "Please Ashley don't die, i need you, I love you" he begged with tears in his eyes.

Suddenly Ashley began coughing and gasping for air and through his tears Will smiled. Ashley smiled to and Will knew she had heard him. "I love you too" she managed to say.


	5. Recovery

Recovery

Will had never been so terrified in his entire life. Seeing Ashley lying on the floor so limb and lifeless, it almost killed him. Even through he had saved her, even through she was breathing, the minute he had spent fearing that she was gone would be burnt into his mind forever.

The ambalance came and took her to the hospital to get her stomach pumped and for examination. Will spent the entire ride over looking at her still very weak and barely able to move and he knew that he had to be with her. He couldn't bare it if anything happened to her.

When the got to the hospital she was taken to another part and he was forced to wait. As she got taken away a doctor came up to him and asked "Does any family we should contact ". "Yeah her mother" Will said shaking and gave the doctor the number he remembered from her case.

He sat in the waiting room for what seemed like hours. Suddenly a nurse came up to Will. "Excuse sir, you came here with Ms. Magnus" she asked. "Yeah is she alright" he asked. "She's fine, she'll be in recovery room 3 in 10 minutes, we've contact her mother, is there anyone else we should contact" she asked. "Her roommate Kate but i can contact her while i'm waiting" he said.

Will took out Ashley cell phone that he still had from using to call an ambulance and searched to phone for Kate's number. "Hey Ash" Kate said. "It actually Will, Ashley's in the hospital" he said. "The hospital oh my god what happened" she asked sounding worried.

"She drank too much and accidentally took some pills and their was a bad reaction" he said. He didn't believe what he just told her, he feared that she tried to kill herself and it was his fault he broke her heart and nearly got her killed, how would she ever forgive him.

Kate said "I'll be right there" and hung up. Will went back to the waiting room a thought long and hard. He realised he had to apologise to Ashley and if she never wanted to see him again he had to do that, despite the pain it would cause him he had to do it for Ashley sake.

"Excuse sir, Ms Magnus is asking for you" said the nurse to Will pointing to the room Ashley was in. He came in and saw her lying in the hospital bed and the second she saw him she smiled.

"Ashley before you say anything i want to say something, I'm an Idiot, i was an Idiot for breaking your heart like that, i was an Idiot for going back to Meg and not you , and i'm sorry, you almost died because of me and i don't know if you'd ever want to see me again but if you don't completely hate me already i like to take you out on a date sometime when your out of the hospital" Will said taking a breath when he was done.

Before Ashley could answer a woman entered the room and said "Ashley, oh my god are you ok, Judging from her English accent Will assumed that she was Ashley's mother Helen Magnus. Noticing Will was in the room she asked "Ashley who is this?"

"Mom this is Will, my boyfriend" Ashley said proudly and happily. Boyfriend, the word echoed in Will's mind and Ashley saying he was her boyfriend sounded more beautiful than an Angelic Choir. He felt so happy in that moment despite everything that had just happened.

"Boyfriend, you never told me oh never mind" she said turning to Will "I'm Helen Magnus Ashley's mother". "I'm Will Zimmerman, nice to finally meet you" he said. "Zimmerman as in your therapist" she said turning back to Ashley.

"Mom can you give me and Will a moment alone" she asked her mother. "Alright i'll go talk to your doctor" she said leaving the room. "So i'm yuor boyfriend " Will said. "Don't you want to be" she said "I remember what you saod to me in the room, you told me you love me, was it true".

"Yes Ashley it's true, i do love you" he said. "What happened between you and Meg" she asked. "When i was with Meg, all i could think about was you and the second i got back to my apartment i knew that i made the biggest mistake and i had to go to you and beg for a second chances." he said.

"So nothing happened between you and Meg" she asked. "No" he said. "Alright so about that date, i love pizza and movies, just to let you know" she said smiling happily. "Ashley i need to know did you " he said but was interupted by Ashley "No, it was an accident, i got really drunk and took to many sleeping pills that's all" she said and Will knew she was telling the truth.

Kate ran into the room and hugged Ashley tight "Thank god your ok" she said. "If you keep hugging me i won't be" she gasped. "Oh sorry" Kate said. Henry followed in after her and said "Hey Ash"

"Hey Henry, hope i didn't ruin your date" she said embrassed. "It ok" he said. Helen came back in with her doctor. "Well Ms. Magnus your stomach has been pumped, and their appears to be no permanent damage from your accidental overdose, you'll have to stay overnight for observation".

"Well were going to head off" Henry and Kate said. "I'll stay here" Will said. "So will i" Helen said. After several hours Helen decided to go home. But Will he sat by her bedside all night and when he fell asleep on the chair Ashley looked at the him and knew that this was the beginning of a beautiful realationship.


	6. Nightmare and First Date

Nightmare and First Date

Will found himself standing over Ashley limb and lifeless body again. His knelt before her and began to perform CPR. "Come on Ashley Don't die" he said with tears in his eyes. "Please Ashley, don't die i need you, i love you". Only this time she didn't not gasp for air or cough, she just lied on the floor dead.

Will looked at her beautiful dead face and a part of him died. He was so terrified. Suddenly he woke up to discover he was in a hospital and Ashley was safe and sound in the bed.

"Are you ok Will" said Ashley who was wide awake. "Yeah i just had a nightmare" he said. "About what, clowns" she said. "No" he said smiling at the joke "It was about you, i wasn't able to resusate you and you died".

"Come here Will" she said. Will got into the bed with her and they wrapped their arms around each other "I'm not going anywhere Will, so i guess your stuck with me" she said. Will smiled and enjoyed being in Ashley's loving embrace.

Neither of them noticed that they fell asleep. Will did not have another nightmare. Will woke up first but before getting up he enjoy lying next to Ashley for a few minutes.

Ashley awoke an hour later and at first was confused and wondered where Will had gone. She noticed a large bouquet of rosesat the end of her bed with a note attached to them '_Sorry i couldn't be here when you wake up but i have a very unstable patient to see today. If you still interested in that date met me outside my office at 6. Love Will._

Despite being a little disappointed with Will not being there she understood that his patients desperately needed him. '_Besides, it'll give me time to prepare for our date'_ she thought with a smile.

After getting dress her doctor came in and said "Well Ms. Magnus your free to leave but i must ask you, was this deliberate?"."No, it was an accident" she said. She got outside the hospital and pulled out her phone.

"Hey Kate" she said "Are you busy today?". "No why?" she replied. "I need you to come and pick me up at the hospital and then you've got to help me get ready for my date" she said. "Alright i'll be there in 5" she said hanging up.

True to her word Kate arrived 5 minute later in her car for Ashley. "Come on girl, let get ready for your date" she said opening the door and patting the passenger seat. Ashley got into the car.

After several hours out Ashley was ready for the date with Will. She parked her bike outside Will's office and saw him waiting there for her. "Loyalty and honesty, those are thing i like in a man" she said takng off her helmat walking over to him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"So your ready" he asked. "Yep, so where are we going" she asked. "Well i decided to take your advice and go to a movie and have pizza afterwards" he said. "What movie?" she asked. "I'll let you decide" he said. "You'll regret that" she said with a smile.

When the got to the cinema Will was surpirsed by her choice of film, despite all the action movies that where out and he was sure she'd love the movie she wanted to see was Wall-E. While surprised by her choice he decide against arguing with her.

They spent the next hour or so, watching a beautiful movie about a robot named Wall-E who save the entire planet on a quest to win the heart of a female robot named Eve. At the end of the film when it looks likes Wall-E is dead(in both body and soul) Will turn to Ashley and noticed she was crying. "Oh Ashley you big softie" he whispered jokingly

"So what if im' crying, look around, everyones crying, your the only freak who's not crying" she whispered jokingly. After the movies they got on Ashley bike and headed to the Pizzaera

As they were eating their meal they began to talk "So what did you think of the movie" Will asked. "It was a great movie like all Pixar movie"."I got to ask, why'd you pick Wall-E" he asked. "I guess it's cause he reminds me of you"

"Oh that great for my ego, i remind you of a old junk collecting robot" he said joking. "Yep a sweet, unbearably guy who love a girl so much he'd do anything to make her happy, even die for her, that doesn't sound like you at all" she said sarcasticly.

"How do you that" he asked. "Your not the only one who can read people Will" she said smiling before taking a bite of Will's pizza. The rest of the night was fun and both throughly enjoyed the date.

Will walked her back to her dormroom. "So this is my room" she said. "Yep" Will said. "I had a really good time with you tonight, i never usually go on dates but your the exception" she said. "Would you like to go on another next friday" he asked

"I'd love to" she said kissing him long and hard on the lips. When they pulled apart Will was breathless and said "I'll call you later with the details" . "See ya "she said. Will was on cloud 9 as he walked home thinking about his date with Ashley and planning there next one.

Back in her dormroom Ashley was been hounded by Kate who was asking question "How was it?", "How far did you guys get ", "If so was he good, on a scale 1 to 10". "It was great and none of you business so down Freelander" Ashley said.

"So are you guy going out again" she asked. "Yes" Ashley said happily. She couldn't wait for their second date.


	7. Meet the Mother

Meeting the Mother

After a successful first date they went on several othersto various places the beach, the carival and several others. Ashley favourite so far was the Bike show. Will had heard their was a show for MotorBike enthusists and brought her there and she loved it.

After a few weeks of dating Ashley was getting ready for her next date with Will when her phone rang. It was her mother. "Hi Mom"she said. "Hello Ashley, listen I having a guest over tomorrow and i'd like you and Will to come over, i'd like to meet him" she said. "Ok, i guess but please be nice to him, i really like him" she said. "Oh Ashley you make me sound like an orge, do you think i'm Shrek or something" Helen said. "No, nowhere near as nice as him" Ashley joked.

"Very funny young lady, I'll expect you and your boyfriend over here at 7 tomorrow" she said. "Alright Mom see ya" Ashley said before hanging. She heard a knock on the door. She opened it and it was Will. "Hey Ashley, you ready to go" he asked. "Yeah but before we go there's something i've want to talk to you about" she said. "Ok what is it" he asked. "It's my mom she wanted me and you to come over tomorrow at 7 so she can meet you" Ashley explained. "Ok" Will said "Guess it time for me to meet your mother offically".

"Good" Ashley said. As they went out on their date Ashley couldn't get rid of her nervousness. _'What if Mom doesn't like _Will' she thought. _'What if she tries to breaks us up' she thought 'I don't want my relatonship with Will to be ruined'_._ 'But then again how could she not like him, he's smart and nice, has a good job, and apart from all that I love him so she's bound to love him too, heck the second she meet she'll be planning our wedding' _she thought. Wedding thinking about the very idea of marrying Will made her feel very comfortable.

The next night Will and Ashley were outside Helen Magnus's house knocking on the door. "Relax Will, she'll love you, and if she doesn't i'll still love you" Ashley after seeing Will tense door open but it was not Helen who answered it was a man. He was about Helen's age with a pointed face.

"Who are you and where's my Mother" Ashley asked. Before the man could answer Helen shouted "Nikola, who is that at the door?". "It's your daughter and a man" Nikola called backed to her. Helen came to the door and said "Ashley, Will, Hello come in out of the cold"

"So Mom who's your gentlemen friend " Ashley asked refering to Nikola. "Ashley this is Nikola Tesla, he's an old friend of mine from Oxford" she said. "Nikola Tesla, as in the electric guy" Will said. "No he was my ancestor" Nikola said shaking Ashley and Will's hands.

"Nikola is the guest i told you about yesterday on the phone" Helen said "He'll start work in the hospital rehabilitation clinic on monday, so les get the evening started shall we". Helen led them into the dining room and seated them around a table before going into the kitchen.

"So Nike what were you before you came to work for my Mom" Ashley asked. "Well for 15 years i was a Hematologist, a blood doctors, then i ran my own rehab in Mexico but that recently went bankrupt, and last week your Mother gave me a call and asked if i wanted to run the rehab at her hospital" he explained "Oh and it's Nikola, manners young Lady"

Helen came in with there meal and they began to eat and talk. "So Ashley how did you and Will met" Helen asked. "You know how we met mom" Ashley replied. "Well i don't" Nikola said "Why don't you tell me Will"

"Well, Ashley was in a car accident and she was sent to me, i'm a therapist and i help get through the trama of the accident" he lied. Ashley mouthed "Thank you" as they both knew the truth would led to some awkardness. "Go on" Nikola said.

"Any way over are session we began to develop feelings for each other and at the end of one of our session i asked her out, she said yes and we've been going out ever since" he continued. "Do you make a habit of dating your patients" Nikola said judgemental tone before taking a mouthful of wine.

"Nikola" Helen said defensely "Need I remind you of Laura". Nikola blushed and suddenly felt very small "I'm sorry" he said "Can I at least point out that Will here is a bit older than Ashley". "Need I remind you that you were nearly twice Laura's age" Helen said.

"It's okay Ms. Magnus" Will said "You don't need to defend me, tell me Nikola I didn't know their was some sort of rule about age and love " he said to the man who had finish his 5th glass of wine and now looked very embarassed and said "Well looked at that we're out of wine, i'll get some more".

With that he nearly ran out of the room. "Nikola like his wine" Helen said "Now what did you mean Love". "You know what he ment Mom "Ashley said. "I knew were dating him but i didn't know you loved him". "Well i do Mom" she said.

"I was about your age when i fell in love with your father, and that ended in heartbreak" Helen said. "Will is not John, he's got the kindest, gentlest heart i know he would never hurt anyone esspecially me" Ashley said. "Is that true William" she asked Will. "Every word, I would do anything for your daugther, even die for her" he said.

Helen smiled and said "You know i'm nearly 50 years old and sometimes i forget what it was like to be young and in love. your a good man Will". The rest of the evening went off without a hitch. When Nikola came back they asked about Laura. Turns out that his clinic went bankrupt because of lawsuit that involved Nikola having sex with one of his patients. Lucky by then he was so drunk on wine he thought it was a dream.

Will walked Ashley back to her dorm after the meal was over. "Well here we go our seperate ways" Will said. Without thinking Ashley blurted out "Do you want to come in". "Sure " he said.

"Where's Kate" he asked. "Probable at Henry's" Ashley said pulling Will into a kiss. During the Kiss Ashley rip Will shirt off to reveal that despite looking wimpy he was well built. She pushed him onto the bed and pulled of her own T-shirt and practically jumped on him. With that began a night of Passion.


	8. Meet the Father

Meet the Father

Ashley awoke the next morning laying on Will's chest she could hear his heartbeat, it was slow and peaceful and relaxing. It nearly put her back to sleep but the sound of Will waking up got her energy up. "Morning" she said. "Morning beautiful" he said.

"That was, wow that was, indescribable" Ashley said. "You took the words right out of my mouth" he said. "Ashley can i talk to you as your therapist for a moment" he said. "Sure what is it" she asked. "I think you should go visit your Father" he said. "What, Will the man's a serial Killer who'd probably slit my throat if i turned my back on him" she said "Why would you even suggest i di something like that".

"He's being exacuted tomorrow i this might be your last chance to get closure" he said. "Closure, close your mouth, I'm not doing that" she said. "Listen Ashley, I wouldn't asked you to do this if I didn't think it would help you, go talk to him for ten minutes and then you'll know that his blood may run through your vein but you are nothing alike" he said. Ashley didn't answer.

"Please do it for me" he said looking at her. "Alright but just for ten minutes" she said. After that they decide to enjoy the peace a quiet of being with each other but that was interrupted by Kate who came bursting through the door. "Anybody home, whoa i was not expecting this, way to go Ash" she said surprised.

"Kate will get out so we can get dressed" Ashley screamed at her roommate. "Can I borrow him sometime, always wanted to have threesome, don't know if Henry will be into it" Kate said with a dirty smile. "Get out you perv" Ashley screamed throwing a pillow at Kate who went back out the door.

As they got dressed the talked "Sorry about her, I didn't think she'd get back from Henry's so soon" Ashley said. "Its okay " He said. Kate knocked on the door and shouted in "You to haven't started doing it again have you, cause I don't want to be standing out here all day". They got dressed and left but Ashley turned to her roomate and said "I will get you for this later"

Outside the prison Ashley was hesitant."Do i have to do this" she said. "I'll be right there with you, you don't have to do this alone" Will said supportively. Ashley smiled happy to have a supportive boyfriend and said "Thanks"

It was in the prison that they got a very big surprise. When they went up to the guard and said "We're here to visit John Druitt". The guard said "You'll have to wait till the other visiter leaves". They were confused.

"Who on earth would visit a Serial Killer" Ashley asked. "Probably some Fanboy wannabe or some psychiatrist taking this last chance to learn why he killed those women" Will said. "What there to figure out, he was a deranged psychopath" Ashley said. "Yes but the real question is what made him a deranged psychopath" Will said.

To there surprise the person who came out of the visiters room was not either. It was Helen Magnus. "Mom what are you doing here" Ashley asked. "Saying Goodbye" Helen said. Ashley wanted to probe further than that but decided against it and let her mother leave.

They went into the room and saw Druitt sitting at the table with a smile on his face. He looked different than the photo Helen had showed Ashley. For one he was now bald and had a scar on his right cheek. "Ashley" he said "How lovely to see you, I was just talking to your mother and who's this fine young gentlemen"

"This is Will" she said "He's my boyfriend". "Boyfriend, well isn't that interesting" he said "Why my dear you look some much like your mother". "Can we just stop with the pleasentries" Will said "Ashley tell him why your here"

"Why" she asked John. "Why what, why did i kill those girl " he said. "No, why weren't you there for me and Mom" she said. "I was in Jail" she said. "You know what i mean, Mom loved you and I needed a Father and yet that wasn't enough to stop from killing those people and abandoning us, abandoning me"

"Ashley, I love you and your Mother with every cell of my being but there is a darkness within me that I couldn't control and for that i'm sorry" he said very sincerely. "I leaving" Ashley said trying to hide the tears in her eyes and got and left the room. Will was about to follow her but Druitt stopped by saying "Don't go yet I want to talk to you for a minute"

Will sat down across form Druitt. "How do you Feel about my daughter William, are you in love with her?" "Yes I'm in love with her, I didn't think I could love someone so much and I don't think I could love anyone as much as Ashley" Will replied.

Druitt smiled and seemed happy with the answer and said "Then promise something, this is my dying wish, promise me you'll be there for her and give her all the love she deserves". "I promise" Will said. "I know you will do it" he said "There's something about you I trust"

With that Will left and met up with Ashley at the car "What took you so long" she asked. "Druitt asked me to do him an favour" he said. "You doing favour for serial killers now, what next you going to walk Charles Manson's dog or lend Ted Bundy money for the bus" she said.

"It's a favour i'm happy to do" he said pulling Ashley into a kiss.


	9. Fulfilling a Promise

Fulfilling a Promise

John Druitt was exacuted the day after his daughter visited him. His funeral had a surprising amount of mourners for that of a muderer. Their was Helen, Ashley, Will, Nikola, James Watson and another old friend from Oxford, Nigel Griffith accompanied by his daughter Clara who Ashley didn't like because she kept eyeing Will with lust in her eyes.

'_We at a funeral for god's sakes, show some respect for the deceased' _Ashley thought. Will seemed completely oblivious to Clara's graze. '_That my Will' _she thought. As they placed her father body into the ground Ashley found herself surprisingly sad. Why was it, she barely even knew the man and apart from that he was a monster. '_But if he hadn't done what he'd done i never would have met Will' _she thought.

Maybe despite all the evil he did, his death had brought his daughter to the man she loved and his dyong brought them closer together. Maybe that will get him some mercy in the afterlife.

After the funeral they all gathered at Helen's house to remember better times. Nikola and Watson were reminiscing about all the good times they had at Oxford. Ashley noticed her mother was sitting by herself and was crying.

"Mom are you ok" she asked. "Oh Ashley, forgive me i'm just , do you think John was even capable of love" Helen said wiping away the tears. "Mom I'm sure whatever part of him that was Human loved you" Ashley said comforting her mother. "Thank you " she said.

Ashley noticed how Clara was now talking to Will. "Mom I'll be right back" she said getting up and heading over to them. '_No one going to steal my man'_ she thought. "Hi I'm Ashley Will's Girlfriend" she said loudly to Clara interupting what she was about to say.

"Will you never told me you had a girlfriend" Clara said. "Well we just met" Will said confused. "Funny I don't see you as a guy who likes Blondes" Clara said. "What that suppose to mean" Ashley said getting angry. "Well you know what they say about blonde or do you " Clara said doing a Valley Girl impression. "Why you little slu" Ashley began before being drag off by Will.

Clara smiled smugly but Ashley throw her a look that said **Keep your slimely paws off my man. "**Alright Ashley what's going on" Will asked. "I just saw how she was practical about to jump your bones so I had to stop it" Ashley said. Will laughed. "What so funny" Ashley asked. "It just I never pictured you as the jealous type" Will said.

"I'm not it just I saw you with her and I was afraid you'd leave me" Ashley said sounding very meek something Will had never heard Ashley sound like. Will laughed at this. "Ashley that ridiculous, i'd never leave you, You have my heart, it your to keep forever" Will said.

Ashley smiled and was so happy to have Will that she Kissed him. '_I've got the Best Boyfriend in the world' _she thought.

About a week after the funeral things had finally returned to normal for Ashley. She was lying on her bed reading a book when suddenly there was knock on the door. She opened it and Will was standing there smiling.

"Hey Will what's up?" Ashley asked. "Put this on" he said sounding enthusiastic and held out a blindfold. "What this all about" she said sounding nervous. "Just put it on, you'll like what i have in store for you" Will said.

Ashley put the blindfold on and Will took her hand and brought her somewhere. "This isn't some weird sex game is it cause i'm not into that stuff" she said sounding nervous. Will took off the blindfold and in front off Ashley was the nicest gift she had ever gotten. A new bike.

"Surprise" he said "I saw you eying it at the MotorBike convention and I decided to get it for you for your Birthday". "My birhtdays not for two weeks Will" Ashley said trying to comprehend how much she loved Will at this very moment. "I know but if I waited any longer I would have exploded" He said handing her the keys. "Go ahead try it out"

Ashley noticed that on the Keys there was a keyring in the shape of a heart that said Will on it. She turned to look at him and he said "Now truely do own my heart". "I love so much Will" she said. They kissed and Ashley knew at that moment that there love would never end.

Sadly this story now has to.


End file.
